


Ace of Spades

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Sex Work, Slow Burn, i hate tagging ship names idk, jackbam, jackson really loves bambam it's cute, jjp, markjae - Freeform, seventeen is there in some parts, tags will change as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The mafia is a tricky business. Always has been, always will be. Knowing that, however, doesn't make it any easier for Jaebum. It's tough, it's tiring, and to top it all off he's in charge. He's in charge of lives at this point. So who knew a bleeding prostitute could shake him to his core?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> For R. 
> 
> My first official fic so I'm really sorry if it's trash okay on with the story byE

Jaebum was tired. He was tired of patrolling their territory everyday, tired of having to save the asses of his 'colleagues', tired of not being listened to. It was with a heavy sigh that he slung his legs off the side of his bed. Standing slowly, he stretched and headed to the bathroom of the house. He was the first one wake. 'Of course I am', he thought bitterly, brushing his teeth with slight aggression. 

When done, he headed down the long hallway, rudely banging on every door as hard as possible, willing everyone to wake up. With an annoyed shout he opened Youngjae's door, knowing that it would take more than a fist on plywood to wake him up. "Up. Now. We have work to do." Jaebum's voice held an unbending tone that Youngjae knew better than to fight with. With a slam of the door, Jaebum continued on his tirade, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips. 

After a long breakfast, the leader laid countless pages of paperwork out in front of his fellow members. "Any idea of what these are?" The question he posed wasn't impossible, but it took a bit of thinking. After a pause Jackson looked up from his hands, peering at the sheets. "Police reports?" He asked, slightly unsure. 

"Well, it seems as if we have a genius among us." Jaebum's patronizing tone was obvious, earning a snicker from Youngjae. "Twenty seven of them, to be exact. All of them are because of your lazy attempts at following orders." Everyone knew what orders were. They were the jobs they were sent out on that no one was to know about. They were quite simple, really. A quick gunshot followed by a faint splash of water as a body meets an all too cold and fast flowing river. Or, a slash of a knife and the slam of a trunk. They liked to switch it up from time to time. 

Bambam had drawn his bottom lip between his teeth, nervously avoiding all eye contact and fiddling with his hands. He hadn't had much to do with these. He was a hacker, but his services extended to finding convenient and clever places to hide bodies. 

Jackson continued to read over the paper in front of him, the report detailing of gunshots in a back alley behind a restaurant. He couldn't be bothered to read the rest, much less with Jaebum's glare piercing through the top of his head. 

"You're all careless, and reckless." Jaebum began, sitting in the chair, clearly annoyed. "Jackson, Yugyeom, we discussed the importance of silencers, did we not?" It was a rhetorical question, anyone with half a brain knew this. Jaebum was getting pissed.

His fingers drummed impatiently on the wood, his tongue unsure of what words it wanted to form. "The family isn't happy about this, you need to be more careful." The reprimand was a lot softer than the situation it had been called for. They were talking murder and disposal of bodies. Mafia business. Not a naughty toddler who stole his brother's candy. 

Jaebum rose quickly from his seat, running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply. He was only twenty six but some days he felt as if he could already see grey hairs making their presence known. He had been working for the family since he was seventeen. Sometimes it felt like it had been even longer, judging by all the responsibilities he carried. An entire family and fortune he and his dongsaengs protected. Most times by intimidation, others by force. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned to his group. 

"Jackson and Youngjae, you're with me. We have to check the shops and the family." He earned a quick nod from Jackson and a not so hidden eyeroll from Youngjae. It didn't even phase him at this point. 

"Bambam, check up on the bank account and make sure the wire transfer went through, if not, you and Yug go," Jaebum glanced at them knowingly, "collect the payment." 

They knew what it meant, it was evident by the small smirk that crept on Yugyeom's face and the tremble that racked through Bambam. Not often did they have to 'collect' their payments, but it was an event when they did.

Slipping on his shoes and jacket, Jaebum tucked a handgun into his waistband and watched as Youngjae and Jackson followed his actions. It was simply a precaution. They had enemies and plenty of them. It was always better to be safe than sorry. 

The cold, dry air hit him harder than expected as they walked the streets of Seoul. Jaebum's mind moved fast when he was surrounded by people, constantly looking out for opposing parties. Everyone was potentially a threat in this situation. The trio walked quickly, heads low and hands in pockets until they reached their final destination. 

The sleek black car had been waiting for them patiently, their driver a member of their cause. Seokmin was lower in rank but made up for it in loyalty and enthusiasm. Jaebum had always admired the younger male. 

"We need to see the family, Seok." Jackson spoke up from beside Jaebum, slightly squished between him and Youngjae. Their driver nodded quickly, navigating the city streets with ease and familiarity. Every time Jaebum had gotten in this car carried different memories. The first time he entered it was with a different driver, a different destination, and a completely different situation. The memories weren't always fond ones, as Jaebum thought on it carefully. They always left a bad taste in his mouth or a pain in his ass. Today it was the latter, as he had to explain why the police were on their scent. He wasn't getting paid enough to deal with this shit.

The car stopped at a high iron gate, surrounding the almost place like estate. Seokmin quickly imputed the passcode, allowing the black metal to give and to let them through. 'Like the gates to hell.' Jaebum thought, rolling his eyes and resting his hand in his face, not entirely prepared to face them. Parking quickly and turning to smile at them, the driver realized it wasn't the best of situations, as his "Tell me how it goes!" Transformed into a "good luck." And a frown. Nodding at the younger boy, they piled out of the car and all looked up at the house. It wasn't like it was their first time visiting, but it's not often they come here. 

Youngjae was the first to step into the house, his footsteps echoing loudly on the tile floor. Jackson and Jaebum followed slowly, unsure if they needed to announce their presence. Their question was answered as their boss appeared before them. A Mr. Choi Seungcheol stood proudly at the top of the all too long stairs, looking down on the boys both figuratively and literally. His decent down the stairs took longer than anyone, except for him, would've liked. 

"Gentlemen!" He began, approaching them at a faster rate than before, his smile obviously fake and hiding something. Before Jaebum could question it, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was being guided into a large room occupied by a long table with a seemingly endless amount of food upon it. 

"Let's talk business." Seungcheol spoke curtly, sitting at the end of the table, looking at his lackeys with slight contempt. 'This will be a long dinner.' Jaebum thought, nodding and looking up at the older man. 

\--

Two hours, a severe ass chewing, and a very loud verbal disagreement later, the three found themselves back in the sleek car from before, not even bothering to speak to speak even among themselves this time. Everyone had seen it coming but it's absolutely terrifying to really experience it. They all knew what the man was capable of and no one wanted to be on his bad side. The ride was silent until they were dropped off on the Seoul street again, the sun laying claim to its resting place beyond the buildings. 

"I don't even know what we did to deserve this!" Jackson ranted to no one, his anger coming out in quiet yells. "I mean, yeah the police are on to us, but what would they really do about us? Hm?" His rant had become incoherent babble by the time they reached their safe house. 

"Jackson?" Youngjae spoke up, turning his head towards the blond male. "Please, for fucksake, shut up." The younger male wasted no time walking into the house and kicking off his shoes, reclining on the soft material of the sofa. Jaebum let out a small snicker at Jackson's shocked face before heading in himself. 

The house was quiet, save for Bambam's incessant typing. Yugyeom sat by himself in the kitchen, seemingly cooking ramen for dinner. It was quiet and almost homey. Jaebum was happy. 

However, the serenity didn't last long as a scream from the small hacker filled the air. "Fucking what now?" Youngjae groaned, glaring in the general direction of the noise. Quickly, Jackson rounded the corner with a kicking and screaming Bambam over his shoulder. This only added to Youngjae's annoyance as he threw a book at the two, silently praying that it would stop them. He had no such luck. 

Jackson had made it his personal mission in life to; one, shower his boyfriend with constant attention and endless amounts of PDA, and two, to annoy the hell out of everyone else whilst doing so. Their relationship had grown on everyone, including members of the family. But no one quite got used to them fucking where ever and whenever. Jaebum found them adorable, even if it struck a chord of loneliness deep inside his chest. 

The boys ate quickly, filling empty and growling stomachs enthusiastically. When bowls were empty, conversation over took the sound of slurping. It flitted between what happened at the estate to their next course of action to new room arrangements. There was hardly a dull moment in the house. The conversation slowly came to a halt as they noticed Youngjae smiling at his phone, not so sneakily hiding it under the table. With a quick hand movement, Jaebum snatched the phone and began to read. He didn't read much, other than suggestive emojis and explicit words before a hand harshly met the back of his head and the phone was retrieved by its owner. The glare that the younger boy shot at Jaebum was icy, but it was followed by a knowing look. The leader was confused, to say the least, but shook it off with a laugh, his head turning back to the conversation. 

When dinner came to a close, everyone except for Youngjae and Jaebum scurried off to their rooms, leaving the two to the dishes. After a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, the question was posed. "Hyung?" The older male was slightly taken aback by Youngjae's usage of the honorific. He never used them unless he was extremely comfortable. Jaebum simply hummed in acknowledgement, the simple sound urging Youngjae to continue. "Would it be too much if I asked you to accompany me somewhere?" 

The question caught Jaebum off guard, causing him to look at his dongsaeng, the water still running over the already clean dish in his hand. "It depends on where you're suggesting." His answer was short, but it encouraged an elaboration. 

"I kinda met someone.." Youngjae's voice was quiet, almost swallowed by the running water. The leader fought back a proud smile and the urge to take the unusually docile boy into his arms. "Go on." He spoke, his voice showing obvious happiness. 

Heaving a sigh, the younger male continued. "But, their situation isn't the best." His voice had lost the happiness from before and now held a somber tone, one that Jaebum never liked his ears to be near. "They're a prostitute, of sorts." Youngjae practically choked out the last few words, rinsing off his hands and going to sit at the table. 

Slowly nodding, Jaebum followed and sat beside him, turning his chair to face Youngjae. "Youngie, you know how unsafe that is. Something could happen to you, you know?" His words were gentle and understanding. Youngjae could be rude and downright disrespectful at times, but he had a soft heart. The younger boy nodded, biting his lip in concentration. "I've known them for awhile now.." His voice was unusually small as he tried to explain the situation. "Hyung, I really lo- care, about them." The slip-up hadn't gone unnoticed by Jaebum, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. 

"We'll go." Jaebum decided, looking at Youngjae. His vision was knocked slightly off kilter as he was engulfed in a hug. Thank you's were thrown about like confetti as the younger male quickly stood, almost running to the door. His shoes were on in an instant and Jaebum swore that was the fastest he had ever seen him move. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, he stood and headed to the door, repeating Youngjae's previous actions but not forgetting to slip his gun into his waistband. Simply a precaution. 

Jaebum practically chased after Youngjae, as the younger boy quickly made his way through the streets as if he had walked this path a thousand and one times. It was completely dark outside by this point but that didn't seem to put a stop to him. Weaving through a back alley with Jaebum on his heels, Youngjae threw open a door and quickly stepped inside as if he owned the place. At this rate, Jaebum wouldn't be too surprised if he did. The day had contained a lot of surprises and excitement, too much for a self proclaimed old man like himself.

Lighting wasn't something the 'establishment' had splurged on. It was sufficient but still dim enough to add a layer of apprehension on to Jaebum's growing pile of emotions. Youngjae was speaking quickly to a person behind the counter, asking for someone by the name of 'Baby'. Jaebum's eyebrows knitted themselves in confusion as he turned to Youngjae with a questioning look. The boy quickly mouthed that it was a nickname. 

After shoving some bills over the counter, Youngjae snatched Jaebum's arm and practically raced up the stairs and through some cheap beaded curtain. The hallway was filled with sounds of sex. Flesh hitting flesh, leather hitting flesh, artificial moans and headboards meeting walls. The smells dominated the leader's senses as well, reminding him of everything he'd been without for so long. It was almost saddening. The duo stopped at a door with a star on it, reading only 'Baby'. Youngjae knocked in an oddly specific pattern as the waited for an answer. 

Said answer was a thin boy with pastel hair and sharp features. His eyes softened immediately at the sight of Youngjae. They even began to water as he just took in the sight of him. He shook himself out of his small trance as he wrapped his arms around the taller male tightly, almost afraid to let him go. Mumbles of "I missed you" were audible among the laughter and what sounded like crying at one point. The reunion was sweet, almost beautiful to witness. Jaebum cleared his threat quietly, unsure of where to go or what to do. Youngjae quickly looked at him, quickly followed by the pastel boy. 

"Ah, Mark, this is Jaebum. Jaebum, this is Mark!" The ecstatic voice that left Youngjae was enough for Jaebum to shove his hand out enthusiastically, clasping the smaller one tightly. Mark's. "I've heard so much about you!" Mark smiled broadly and genuinely. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" Jaebum decided quickly that he liked the boy. 

After a few minutes, Mark and Jaebum were talking between themselves, passing stories of Youngjae back and forth, much to his dismay. Jaebum was practically his older brother, therefore it was his job to embarrass him whenever he got the chance. In the middle of one of Mark's stories, they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Confusion over took Mark's features as he got up and headed to the door, mumbling about not having a client for hours. He was met with a bleeding and weak boy. 

"Oh my god, Jinny! What happened to you?!" Mark quickly took the dark haired boy into his arms, holding him protectively even if he was taller than Mark. Jaebum was quickly on his feet, heading over to the two. He wasn't sure what made him jump up so fast to check on the boy, but he did it anyways. Helping Mark take him to the bed, he rushed off to the bathroom, wetting paper towels and heading back to the room quickly. He handed Mark the paper towels and sat at the end of the bed, waiting for an answer to Mark's question.

"I- he..you know the one.." The boy's voice was weak as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. "He had only paid me for a blowjob, but he tried to force me and-" He choked on his words, fighting back tears and letting himself be held by Mark tightly. Mark was clearly not used to this, but he took it in stride as he whispered comforting things to the boy. 'Jinny', as Mark had referred to him. 

Youngjae and Jaebum shared glances, unsure of what to do or what to say. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sounds in the room were tears and whispers. Words were finally spoken, as the crying boy lifted his head slowly, wiping his tears and taking in his surroundings. As if some spell had been cast on him, his face sobered up and he sat up quickly, almost alarmed. "I'm sorry, if I interrupted anything." He wiped away the remaining tears as if they were the only reminders of the traumatic experience. Mark quickly shook his head, followed by Youngjae and Jaebum, assuring him that he hadn't interrupted anything. With a nod, he slowly relaxed near Mark but held obvious apprehension towards other two boys. 

Clearing his throat, he looked at the boy and held his eyes with his own. "My name is Jaebum, I'm a friend of Youngjae." He tried carefully, watching as the boy nodded in recognition of Youngjae's name, most likely hearing it from Mark before. A shaky hand was extended towards Jaebum. "I'm Jinyoung. That's not what I'm called around here but I like my name better anyways." 

The boy, now known as Jinyoung, had a voice that was soothing and pleasant to Jaebum's ears. It was much better when it wasn't being coated in tears, he noted. Smiling softly at him, Jaebum accepted Jinyoung's hand gently, rubbing his thumb softly over the smooth skin of the other's hand. They held each other's eyes and hands for a bit longer than necessary. It didn't go unnoticed by Jaebum as bit back a smile.

Gentle and light conversation soon filled up the room, as well as the sound of laughter. Jaebum liked Jinyoung's laugh. Youngjae and Mark held each other close, seeming as if they hadn't seen the other in ages. It was endearing. A small timer went off and Mark frowned deeply. "I have to get ready for a client." His tone was low and sad as he looked at Youngjae. The younger male nodded slowly, biting his lip and standing. Mark quickly wiped away his frown and pressed his lips almost desperately on Youngjae's, seeming as if he wanted to prove that he was the only one that genuinely mattered to him. Goodbyes were said and Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae filed out of the room and into the hall. Obviously heading in opposite directions, Jinyoung gently grabbed Jaebum's wrist, turning him around. "You should come back, sometime." A shy smile began to play its way onto his features. "I really enjoyed talking to you, Jaebum." 

With a nod, Jaebum spoke, his soft tone extremely out of place in the hallway filled with pornographic moans. "I would love to." The short sentence seemed to satisfy Jinyoung as he smiled broadly, nodding his head and walking down the hallway quietly. 

The walk back to the house was nice as Youngjae held his lips softly, smiling to himself, rambling on and on to Jaebum about how much Mark means to him and how happy he was that Jaebum came with him. The older male was listening, but not fully. He couldn't pry his mind away from the boy he had met not even an hour ago. 'Jinyoung'. He thought to himself, repeating his name over and over in his head. 

Laying in bed that night, he spoke quietly to no one. "Jinyoung." The name was nothing but a whisper, but Jaebum had decided it sounded good on his tongue. He drifted off quickly and easier than he had in years, the name still rolling itself around in his mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more trash sorry for the length, I'll make the next chapter much longer.

Needless to say, Jaebum's mood changed the next day. No sighing as he woke. He still beat loudly on the doors of his members, but that's a habit he would never change. 

It was something akin to a 'lazy day' in the house. The family had left them alone, but they still had to do regular business and somewhat domestic activities. This consisted of sweeping, moping, vacuuming, dusting, taking out the trash, basically every chore you could think of.

It really boiled down to Jaebum ordering around everyone else from his position on the couch. Being the oldest really had its perks.

"Bam, are you gonna take out the trash or just stare at it until it comes alive?"

"Youngjae, make sure you remember to clean out the bag on the vacuum when you're done." 

"Yugyeom, don't let Jackson touch the glassware."

His barking orders filled the house along with groans and various sounds of cleaning. They weren't loud enough to distract his mind from the events of last night. The soft features of Jinyoung burnt themselves into his mind, fitting there with beauty he didn't see often in his line of work. The way his name sounded on the boy's tongue. Jaebum had discovered that Jinyoung's name tasted in his own mouth. Sweet, refreshing, and all too addictive. 

Jaebum began to frown deeply at his own emotional fickleness. He hadn't even known the other male for an entire day and he was already crushing like a school girl. Shaking his thoughts and ridicule of his own emotions from his head, he headed to his own room for some semblance of silence. 

After staring at the plain white ceiling for what seemed like hours, thinking about absolutely nothing (or at least that's what he'd say if you asked him), he decided to head back to the rest of his group. 

They didn't need his help, they were more than used to doing it all by themselves, but Jaebum was in a willing mood and they weren't going to decline his help. 

\--

Dusk soon found its way inside the house, along with a chill from the cool night air. The day had passed easily and without fuss. It was unusual, but it wasn't something they complained about. 

A day spent just being with each other and doing things normal people would do, was splendid. Even if it was just sweeping and dusting. At least when you clean, your life isn't in danger. 

In these brief moments, everyone was completely at ease. 

As the cleaning supplies were put up and boys headed to the shower one at a time or to rest momentarily, Jaebum found himself alone with Jackson and Bambam. 

They were a sight to see. Curled up on an all too small love seat, sweaty and slightly dirty from cleaning all day. Bambam was resting on Jackson's chest, eyes slowly closing and opening, fighting an uphill battle with sleep. Jackson, however was wide awake. Soft and gentle eyes rested on his boyfriend as he carefully played with Bambam's hair, clearly lulling him further into sleep. 

They were always like this. Nothing Jaebum wasn't used to. But this time, it was accompanied with an even deeper throb in his chest.

That's all he wanted. Someone to rest with after a day of cleaning. Someone to wrap his arms around while they cook together in the kitchen, trying a new recipe they saw online. Someone to protect. Someone he would put his life on the line for. Someone who could distract him from this fucked up life he was living. 

Most people would think killing people or beating up people for unpaid dues would make you emotionless. 

Standing behind a gun knowing either you, or the person at the end of the barrel, aren't going to walk out; would make most people emotionless. This couldn't be further from the truth. Him and his group were caring and genuinely beautiful people, but they had a different existence from most. 

Almost everyday could be life or death. Wouldn't that make you more willing to love while you had the chance? Wouldn't that make you more desperate to protect what you loved? Sadly, Jaebum hadn't had that chance. And watching two people who got their chance was both beautiful and painful. 

Two sides of the same coin. 

Excusing himself to shower wasn't difficult, he wasn't even sure if the lovers heard him. Jackson had just softly nodded in his general direction and Bambam snored softly from his arms. 

Jaebum stood under the warm spray, letting it hit his face and warm his skin and work its magic on the knots that had found their way on to his muscles. The spray, however, couldn't wash away his thoughts of last night. It couldn't wash away the soft smile that Jaebum adopted either. 

He left the shower feeling lighter than before, still smiling as he dried his hair and headed to bed. Just as he couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't stop thinking either. He found himself wandering down the hall and gently tapping on Youngjae's door. 

It wasn't often that he went to his room unless it was to wake him up, so the younger male looked quite confused to see Jaebum standing there. "Hi..?" His tone was laughable, as it was filled with scared confusion. Jaebum took it in stride. "Hey, can I come in? I just wanna talk for a bit." 

It seemed as if Jaebum had asked him for specifically thirty seven grains of sand, judging by the still present confusion on Youngjae's face as he stepped aside for Jaebum to enter. 

The leader quickly sat himself on the end of the bed, crossing his legs underneath him as it it were some impromptu slumber party. "So, I was wondering." He watched Youngjae sit across from him and get situated before he continued his question. "When are you going to see Mark again?"

Youngjae's face brightened considerably at the mention of Mark's name, his lips curling themselves into a smile. "I was planning on going tomorrow." The smile was knowing. "Why do you ask?"

Jaebum didn't want to answer honestly, but he couldn't help the name that fell from his mouth and into the room. "Jinyoung." 

The younger male nodded, relaxing on the headboard behind him and keeping his thoughtful smile directed at the leader. The latter was too embarrassed by his earlier admission to notice the smug mask that was painted on Youngjae's face. His brain was frantically searching for ways to catch itself, desperate to not be judged. 

Youngjae nodded. "Tomorrow it is, then." His smile was broad and genuine. 

Jaebum was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on twitter @minghaody (:


End file.
